


Il matrimonio delle tenebre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [72]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna vivrà un’esperienza terrificante.Storia partecipante al Contest "This is Halloween" indetto da Mary London sul Forum di efp e alla Halloween Haunted Run - II Edizione indetta sul forum La Torre di Carta.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPggzEZq5TgTitolo: Il matrimonio delle tenebreFandom: KHRImmagine scelta: n. 128 https://www.pinterest.it/pin/765682374131133213/
Series: Le note della vita [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	1. Il matrimonio delle tenebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Emily Lawrence di twisted-wind.  
Link: https://www.deviantart.com/twisted-wind/art/Emily-Lawrence-841179630.

Il matrimonio delle tenebre

Skull era intento a pestare i chicchi di caffè dentro una ciotolina con un pestello di marmo.

“Senti, non trovo una buona idea che tutti i mocciosi si trasferiscano in quel posto…”. Iniziò a dire.

Reborn sbadigliò. “Sbrigati a farmi il caffè, ho sonno” borbottò.

Skull sbuffò. “Ascoltami! Il castello è un luogo pericoloso!” si lamentò. Intravide un coniglio nel riflesso dello specchio e corrugò la fronte.

< Cosa diamine… >.  
“Datti una mossa” sentì Reborn incitarlo.

Avvertì una fitta alle tempie. Indietreggiò, mentre la ciotola e il pestello gli cadevano in terra, scheggiandosi.

“Ehi, stai attento!” gridò Reborn, alzandosi dalla sedia, guardando il caffè sparso sul pavimento.

Skull si premette le mani sulla testa. “N-non di… non di nuovo…” gemette.

“Che ti succede?” domandò Reborn.

Skull serrò gli occhi, iniziando ad ondeggiare sul posto. “Le porte dell’inferno si aprono, tutto ha di nuovo inizio” gemette. Gli orologi della casa iniziarono a rintoccare.

“Vado a chiamare un dottore. Resisti” ordinò l’altro Arcobaleno, correndo fuori dalla stanza. < Anche se forse servirebbe un esorcista > pensò.

********

Tsunayoshi era profondamente addormentato nel grande letto matrimoniale, dal baldacchino in oro. Le colonne erano a spirale e i drappi di tessuto rosso erano decorate dallo stemma dei Vongola. Anche le tende erano di pesante raso e oscuravano completamente le finestre.

Un forte odore di lavanda veniva da delle boccette di vetro blu posate sopra il camino, al cui interno scoppiettava un fuoco vermiglio.

Sulla parete c’era il dipinto di un tramonto rosso sangue. Dal terreno del quadro scivolarono fuori delle croci, una goccia di sangue vero scivolò lungo la parete da sotto la cornice.

Tsunayoshi sbadigliò rumorosamente, svegliato dal suono delle campane delle due chiese del paese. Si alzò sul letto, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani scompigliati, che si dipanavano a raggera sulla sua testa.

Udì il latrato di un cane in lontananza, mentre il rumore delle campane diminuiva.

Si alzò seduto sul letto.

< Devo andare in bagno > pensò, sbadigliando, facendo un verso simile a un miagolio. Mise i piedi per terra, avvertendo il pavimento tiepido e rabbrividì. Accese la luce del comodino, la lampada era in ferro battuto e vetri colorati, individuò le proprie ciabatte felpate azzurre, decorate da delle nuvolette, e le indossò.

Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la porta, uscì dalla stanza lasciando la porta aperta.

Il verso di un gufo risuonò oltre una delle finestre del corridoio, qui le tende erano tirate e l’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna.

Una voce lirica, femminile, risuonò dal piano di sotto, cantando: “Siamo tutti schiavi, figli delle tenebre”.

< Qualcuno è sveglio a quest’ora? > si domandò. Scese le scale e si diresse in quella direzione, il suo naso si arrossò, mentre iniziava a sentire freddo. L’aria pungente lo fece rabbrividire, si passò le mani sulle braccia, mentre il freddo gli faceva condensare il fiato davanti al volto.

“… Condannati al mondo delle favole. Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre, condannati a vivere le favole”. La voce intenta a cantare era triste, si faceva sempre più forte.

Tsunayoshi si ritrovò in un corridoio, con innumerevoli porte ai lati. “Mi sono perso?” si domandò. Tentò di aprire un paio di porte, ma erano sigillate. Continuò a camminare, accelerando il passo. < Sembra che il corridoio si allunghi all’infinito > pensò. Avvertì una sensazione d’oppressione all’altezza del petto. <_ Iiiih_, sembra l’inferno! Non voglio rimanere rinchiuso qui! > pensò. Iniziò a correre, inciampò e cadde, afferrò la maniglia dell’ultima porta, quella di fronte a lui e, precipitando, l’aprì.

Cadde a terra con un mugolio, sgattaiolò fuori a carponi, la porta si richiuse con uno scricchiolio e un tonfo alle sue spalle.

Sawada si rimise in piedi e si passò le mani sul pigiama, ripulendolo.

“Non sarei dovuto uscire dal letto. Questa notte sembra che niente abbia senso” borbottò. Avanzò ancora e si ritrovò in un salone con ampi specchi che rimandavano la sua figura sparuta.

Sulle pareti, da una grande cornice e l’altra, c’erano dei quadri che rappresentavano delle donne con in mano delle mele rosso fuoco. La luce della luna si rifletteva sui grandi lampadari di cristallo, dando vita a una cascata argentea.

Una pesante pendola risuonò i rintocchi della mezzanotte.

“Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre condannati a vivere le favole”. Proseguiva a cantare la donna.

Tsuna si voltò verso la direzione da cui proveniva e scorse una figura.

< So che dovrei scappare, ma la curiosità è troppa. Questa canzone la canta sempre anche Hayato > pensò.

La donna indossava una lunga camicia da notte di pizzo bianca. Le lunghe maniche, così come la gonna e il colletto, erano decorate da un merletto ricamato.

La figura femminile raggiunse un tavolinetto da the, accomodandosi.

< Così pallida, eterea e inquietante… Che sia… > pensò Tsunayoshi, iniziando a tremare.

“Un fantasma?” gemette. Si voltò, ma la porta alle sue spalle era sparita, delle sbarre apparvero alle finestre e scomparvero tutte le porte.

Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente, mentre il pavimento di ceramica si copriva d’erba. Avanzò, tra gli steli umidi di rugiada, tremando. “No, sicuramente è semplicemente un sogno” pensò.

La pendola risuonò nuovamente i rintocchi della mezzanotte.

“Signora, mi vede?” domandò il ragazzino. La raggiunse, la donna aveva una fede d’oro al dito, che risaltava sulle sue mani candide e affusolate. Gli occhi della donna erano vacui. “Signora!” chiamò Tsunayoshi più forte.

Lei lo guardò, con aria trasognata. “Tsunayoshi, accomodati pure. Sei venuto per il the?” domandò con voce affabile.

Tsuna prese posto nell’altra sedia, dal sedile foderato, dall’altra parte del tavolinetto. “Mi conosce?” chiese.

La donna prese una teiera d’argento e fece il gesto di versare qualcosa in una tazzina.

< Non sta facendo nulla in realtà, è vuota! > pensò. La sconosciuta accavallò le gambe, aveva i piedi nudi. Posò la teiera, prese la tazza con entrambe le mani, vi soffiò e gliela porse.

“Fa attenzione quando la prendi, è bollente” sussurrò.

“Si-signora… quella tazza è vuota…” sussurrò Sawada alla donna.

La nobildonna piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli color oro. Continuò ad offrirgli la tazza, sorridendo gentile.

“Quando la luna scivola su di noi, sopra la città, con il suo manto libera luce che ci catturerà… e senti il cuore battere sulle note della musica. Un’emozione unica e la notte magica che va”. Ricominciò a cantare.

Tsuna deglutì e prese la tazzina, la ceramica era decorata con dei fiorellini azzurri.

Gridò, vedendo che la tazza si era riempita di sangue che sgorgava, riversandosi oltre il bordo, perse la presa. La tazza cadde sul tavolo e si spezzò a metà, il sangue era scomparso.

“Ti avevo detto che era bollente” disse la signora, conciliante.

Il viso di Sawada divenne bluastro, mentre una falena grande un pugno si posava sul dorso della mano della donna. La peluria e le ali erano nere e arancioni.

“Condannati al mondo delle favole” cantò ancora la donna.

“L-lei… vive qui? Era amica del Nono?” biascicò Tsuna, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Presto verrà per il nostro matrimonio. Io devo aspettarlo” sussurrò la figura eterea.

“Chi verrà? Chi sta aspett…”. La voce di Tsuna fu coperta dai rintocchi della pendola. < Il tempo sembra essersi fermato > pensò.

Le finestre si spalancarono, un forte vento investi Sawada. La sedia si ribaltò e il ragazzino cadde pesantemente a terra, sbatté il capo, perdendo i sensi.

*******

“Tsuna! Tsuna svegliati! Insomma, BakaTsuna, riprenditi!”.

Sawada avvertì qualcosa colpirgli le spalle e si destò, mugolando sofferente.

Reborn gli colpì di nuovo le spalle con un calcio di punta. “Svegliati!” ordinò, il viso in penombra sotto il cappello.

“La signora e la falena?” biascicò il ragazzino, battendo le palpebre. Si guardò intorno, era sul pavimento ai piedi della scala, di fronte all’ingresso di villa Vongola.

“Svegliati! Mi serve il tuo aiuto, Skull è scomparso” ordinò Reborn.

Tsunayoshi si alzò in piedi di scatto. “Skull?” domandò.

< Quello che è successo in questa notte dell’orrore era vero o era frutto della mia fantasia dopo la notte di Halloween? Se non fosse vero, il fatto che sono fuori dal letto significa che sono sonnambulo? > s’interrogò.

“Dobbiamo avvertire Xanxus e cercarlo” disse con tono pratico.


	2. Je T'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.   
Prompt: Ricordi.  
Song-fic su Je T'aime di Kelly Sweet.  
Sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi-UJk28FRI; Nightcore - Je T'aime [Lyrics].

Je T'aime

Skull stava sul bordo della finestra sbarrata con sguardo spento, una mano appoggiata sul ginocchio e l’altra abbandonata al suo fianco.

Iasu alzò lo sguardo su suo padre e sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

< Lui non mi aiuterà a scappare. Non sembra in sé > pensò. Raggiunse il letto e prese a calci il piede di legno del letto a baldacchino. Questo si spezzò e lui lo raccolse, guardandone la punta aguzza che ne aveva ricavato.

Vi fu un bagliore e il letto ritornò perfettamente integro, il piede al suo posto come se il tempo si fosse riavvolto.

“Usumi, fammi uscire! Ti ricordo che ti ho servito per tanti anni! Non puoi punirmi senza un valido motivo!” gridò a gran voce.

< Devo sperare che Kawahira abbia il fegato per farmi scappare o che Quarto trovi un modo per farci fuggire. In fondo lui può frequentare questi palazzi magici ai confini dei mondi del sogno >. Sospirò.

“Speriamo che Boss Kakashi non venga a cercarmi convinto che io sia semplicemente perso in giardino” gemette. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso.

“Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours” cantò Skull in francese, con tono delicato.

Iasu abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi.

< Ho servito Usumi nel terrore di diventare come lui. Mi sono innamorato di un uomo buono, ma che non mi contraccambiava.

Ho pregato Usumi di non uccidere né me né lui. L’ho fatto rendere mortale, ma ho così ho reso immortale anche il suo odio per me.

Credevo di aver trovato la gioia tra le braccia di Kakashi, ma lui si è messo contro Usumi solo per proteggere Xanxus >.

“Sarò per sempre tuo”. Proseguì la canzone con voce rauca. Tra i suoi capelli blu si vedeva una ricrescita dei capelli argentei.

< Non posso confortarlo o farlo scappare. Cantare con lui è l’unico modo che conosco per lenire la sua sofferenza >.

Tentò di forzare la porta, ma ogni cosa che riusciva ad ottenere si resettava.

“Fai sogni d’oro, _mon cher_”. Proseguì Skull. Si sfilò la parrucca e la lasciò cadere a terra, passandosi le dita tra i morbidi capelli dorati. Si passò la mano sul viso, togliendosi il trucco e si sfilò i monili dal volto.

Iasu cantò: “Sei sempre nelle mie preghiere”. Tentò di sfondare la porta, ma questa non si mosse e sulla sua spalla apparve un ematoma.

< Io, quarto Yamamoto, ucciso da mio figlio per rubarmi il titolo, sono completamente irriconoscibile. Di quell’odio verso il genere umano non è rimasto niente.

Forse perché ho capito che odiarli non ridarà a mio padre la voglia di vivere, non lo curerà da depressione o follia. Non gli darà il suo vero amore >.

Riuscì a sfondare un’altra finestra. La luce della luna lo illuminò, facendo risplendere la sua pelle diafana. Si affacciò e impallidì, vedendo che stavano volando.

“Prevedibile” sussurrò.

< Posso tentare di usare i miei poteri per volare via, ma sicuramente ci sono dei guardiani > pensò.

La finestra si ricompose esattamente com’era prima.

“Dolcemente vengo avvolto dalle tue braccia celestiali”. Cantò Skull.

“Oltre la luna raccogli polvere di stelle”. La voce di Iasu tremò, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano di lacrime.

< Ho sempre avuto paura di essere divorato dal dio della pioggia. Forse gli obbedivo anche per questo.

La gente mi venerava e mi idolatrava, ma nessuno mi ha mai voluto veramente bene.

Kakashi mi ha raccolto da terra quando ormai ero spezzato e senz’ali > pensò.

“Tienimi protetto, tienimi al sicuro”. Avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo. < Non mi ha mai chiesto di scegliere tra lui e il mio primo amore >. “Per favore ricorda che il mio cuore è con te”.

“je t'aime, je t'aime toujours”. Concluse Skull, abbandonandosi al sonno.

Iasu lo raggiunse.

“Ti sei perso nei ricordi di uno stregone che non ti salverà mai” disse. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò delicatamente un bacio sulla fronte, accarezzandolo.

< Non ho mai potuto consolarti, ma sono felice quando posso starti accanto e provarci >.


	3. Inizio della scuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: PPCom - KHR - Enma and OC Noema #1 BY Venera-Taro; https://www.deviantart.com/venera-taro/art/PPCom-KHR-Enma-and-OC-Noema-1-750195549.  
"Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".

Inizio della scuola

Enma si strinse le ginocchia al petto, tenendo il capo chino. I corti capelli rossi gli coprivano in parte il viso, sulla sua guancia risaltava un vistoso cerotto.

< Ho cercato Skull in tutti i posti che conoscevo, ma non ho trovato niente > pensò, abbassando lo sguardo.

La luce del sole si rifletteva sul fiume davanti a lui e sul metallo del grande ponte.

Chrome si sedette accanto ad Enma, accavallando le gambe. Indossava la divisa scolastica e una gonnellina corta.

“Uh” disse, porgendogli un panino al melone ancora imbustato.

“Gra-grazie” sussurrò Enma. Afferrò il panino e socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Chrome se ne apriva uno suo.

“O-oggi iniziavi la scuola, vero?” chiese.

Chrome annuì.

“Uh”.

Enma si grattò la fronte.

“Aspetta, ci sono! Parli quel linguaggio delle principesse. Ve-vero?” chiese.

Chrome annuì nuovamente, più vigorosamente. Morse il panino e lo masticò silenziosamente, aveva le gote gonfie e vermiglie.

“Però se vuoi parlo normale. Mi stai simpatico” sussurrò.

Enma le sorrise.

“T-ti… rin-ringra-grazio…” disse.

Chrome spiegò: “Oggi sono iniziati i corsi. Ho avuto anche il rientro e fino ad ora non ho potuto cercare Skull”.

I suoi morsi erano piccoli e si susseguivano sul panino. “Tu quando rinizierai?”.

Enma si deterse le labbra, massaggiandosi le spalle.

“Pre-presto.

Spero di trovare Skull prima”.


	4. Primo giorno di università

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Collab: Kuroso and Holly BY Frappe7; https://www.deviantart.com/frappe7/art/Collab-Kuroso-and-Holly-643363999.  
"Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".

Primo giorno di università

“_Neh._ Come mai tu e Tony siete solo buoni amici?” domandò Takeshi. Era intento a segnare sulla mappa digitale tutti i punti che avevano pattugliato.

< Dove sei ‘nonna’? > si domandò.

“Perché Tony è gay. Sono stata così felice di poterlo _shippare_ con Belphegor.

Sono così carini! Uno è così dolce, delicato, femmineo, ma ha un carattere forte ed un grande genio. Un vero _Yandere_.

L’altro invece è alto, con una vera aria da duro Yamamoto. Però è timido, arrossisce sempre ed è dolce come uno zuccherino” spiegò Nami. Si legò i capelli rossi in una coda altra utilizzando un nastrino blu.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

“Sei davvero simpatica” disse.

Nami sorrise.

“Ne sono lieta, Capitano”.

Yamamoto infilò nuovamente il cellulare in tasca. Ne aveva diversi.

< Mi chiedo dove possa essere finito Skull. Non voglio far vedere quanto sono preoccupato > pensò, strofinando la punta della scarpa per terra.

“Tu sei fidanzata?” cambiò discorso.

Nami si grattò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

< Dovrei essere con Enma. Il mio fratellino si sta trasferendo per andare al primo giorno del secondo anno di liceo. Cielo, mi sono persa tutta la sua vita.

Era così piccolo ed ora, in quello che per colpa del coma mi è sembrato un battito di ciglia, è già un piccolo ometto > si disse.

Alzò il capo e vide che stava iniziando a tramontare il sole. Estrasse una pistola e la caricò con le proprie fiamme.

< Qui tra poco le cose inizieranno a farsi incandescenti. Amo sfidare Tokyo di notte > pensò, ghignando.

“Con Spanner. Il mio ragazzo è più di quanto sembra” rispose.

Takeshi vide il sorriso di lei.

< Si vede proprio che è figlia di mio padre. Spero di divertirmi anch’io > si disse.

Nami gli disse: “Mi sta aiutando. Ho fatto degli esami da esterna per entrare all’università ed oggi è stato il mio primo giorno. Non è facile riabituarsi a vivere”. Indossava ancora una divisa scolastica con la cravatta.

_Nami si grattò la testa con la matita, l’insegnante parlava con voce monotona._

_Aveva una lavagna dietro grande quanto l’intera parete._

_Nami si guardò intorno. Era su degli spalti formati da innumerevoli banchetti rossi._

Takeshi annuì.

“Io ricomincio domani” rispose.

< Ci manca la zona est e la torre, però quest’ultima sarà meglio affrontarla a notte fonda > pensò.


	5. La Lussuria corteggiata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
Fandom: KHR  
Prompt: 19. Prima che l’estate svanisca

La Lussuria corteggiata

“Ho bisogno di fare qualcosa, di sentirmi vivo, prima che l’estate svanisca” disse Lussuria.

Versò in tre bicchieri, dal fondo ovale, un po’ della gelatina trasparente che teneva in un pentolino. “Le giornate diventano più fredde e corte. Ci sono sbalzi di temperatura con terribili temporali che frammentano i momenti ideali per godersi il caldo e andare al mare. Io non sento di aver sfoggiato a sufficienza il mio splendido corpo con un bikini. Forse perché non ne ho trovati all’altezza della mia somma figura”. Fece cadere una fragola in ogni bicchiere, esattamente al centro. “Tu non vuoi goderti l’estate?” chiese. Versò dell’altra gelatina, ricoprendo le tre fragole.

< Quando è preoccupato parla sempre parecchio > pensò Luca.

Rispose: “Io purtroppo penso sia già finita. Non ti piace l’inverno?”.

Lussuria piegò le labbra in un sorriso mesto.

“L’inverno non è fatto per viverlo, ma per contemplarlo. Il cielo invernale non ha tempo per il suo sole. Vive per i suoi fiocchi di neve” esalò.

< Sono così ingiusto. Xanxus è sempre così attento con me. Si è anche accorto che ho iniziato a darmi del femminile con più disinvoltura > pensò.

Luca lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro, posandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Il tuo Cielo ti considera molto. Non sei solo il suo Sole, sei il suo confidente”. Arrossì, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Mio padre è scomparso e lo stesso è successo a mio fratello Ieyasu. Mi è giunta voce che forse si sono presi anche Mariano.

Non so quando succederà a me. Devo approfittarne adesso > pensò.

“Inoltre per me sei importante anche tu” mormorò.

Lussuria lo allontanò da sé, mordicchiandosi il labbro, arrossandolo e togliendosi un po’ di rossetto violetto. I suoi occhi erano liquidi dietro le spesse lenti degli occhiali da sole.

Mise i tre bicchieri nel frigorifero, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Cucinare mi ha sempre rilassato. Ho insegnato io a Squalo all’inizio, quando ancora non era in grado di accendere il forno senza mandare a fuoco una cucina, anche se si può dire che l’allievo ha superato di gran lunga il maestro.

Io sono ai livelli di una brava massaia, lui è diventato chef > pensò.

“Io non sono mio fratello Daisy. Peace e love.

Tu hai bisogno di…”. Iniziò a dire.

Luca negò col capo e prese le sue mani nelle proprie, stringendole con decisione.

“Tu sei una bellissima principessa. Lui sarebbe fiorito e diventato un grande re elfico, ma tu sei una meravigliosa Cenerentola della foresta”.

Lussuria chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Ho solo paura di scatenare su di te la gelosia del mio boss.

L’inverno sa bruciare molto più del fuoco dell’estate > pensò.


	6. Oscuro timore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Speechless - Aladdin (Cover by Minniva featuring Christos Nikolaou); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzcfgGJlcPU.  
Scritta per il #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.  
📷 𝗧𝗶𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗼: Oscuro timore  
📷 𝗧𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗮: Superbi Squalo avverte che qualcosa sta per succedere.  
📷 𝗚𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗿𝗶: Missing scene; introspection, dark.  
📷 𝗙𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼𝗺: KHR  
Prompt: Nero; ombre.

Oscuro timore

Squalo osservò il cubo al cui interno era contenuta l’oscurità. La massa nera di energia si dimenava, sfrigolando come delle fiamme.

< Ho il terrore che chiunque manipolasse quella roba per fare del male a Takeshi la risvegli nuovamente. Non voglio che la liberi e faccia del male ai miei bambini.

Se solo Taki capisse quanto mi preoccupo quando si mette a rischio. Io ci tengo veramente a lui, ma non so come dimostrarlo > pensò. Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui…” disse Anya.

< Perché il nostro legame è più forte di prima ora che siamo entrambi amati da Luigi.

Un’anima non può rimanere unita se il suo vero amore non la vuole integra > pensarono entrambi.

“Voi!

Dimmi che Sandokan…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Altri!

Sì, è in infermeria. Lo ha portato qui al sicuro Ianez”. Concluse la gemella.

Superbi assottigliò gli occhi.

< Almeno è vivo.

Ora sarà difficile impedire a boss di conoscere i miei fratelli, anche se solo in maniera indiretta per le voci che gireranno su di loro. Vorrà salvare la mia famiglia > rifletté.

“La panetteria di André è in fiamme. Lo hanno detto al telegiornale perché da lì si è sviluppato un incendio tale che sta distruggendo Parigi” spiegò Anya.

< Questo sai cosa vuol dire. Hanno preso anche nostra sorella Oscar > si disse.

“Dannazione! Devo avvertire _sensei_, prima che Oregano sia in pericolo” ringhiò Squalo.

Anya fece una smorfia.

Gli ricordò: “Come se noi non lo fossimo”.

< Delle ombre nere si allungano su tutti noi.

Potrò anche cadere, ma non permetterò succeda qualcosa a Xanxus > si ripromise Squalo. < O ad uno qualunque dei miei mocciosi, fosse anche quell’incosciente di Taki >.


	7. Takeshi in viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
» Prompt: 9. Viola  
» N° parole: 765  
Lista: PumpNight 2020  
Ispirato a: Nephthys BY sodacrush; https://www.deviantart.com/sodacrush/art/Nephthys-301241218.

Takeshi in viola

Takeshi era seduto sul pavimento di pietra e teneva un casco sulle gambe.

“Ti ho quasi trovato” sussurrò, pulendolo con la manica fino a specchiarsi sul casco viola.

< ‘Nonna’ Skull si veste sempre di viola. Non lo fa perché è una Nuvola, ma perché è il colore preferito di Reborn > pensò.

Udì dei passi e sorrise.

“Yò, Reborn. Ti aspettavo” trillò.

Reborn infilò le mani in tasca e sussurrò: “Sai, non ero molto convinto di aiutarvi. Finché si tratta di rischiare la mia vita per cercare Skull, posso anche pensarci.

Però non voglio che Tsuna o Dino finiscano nei guai. Sono due baka”. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Però il principe mi ucciderebbe sapendo che ho lasciato che tu e la tua sorellastra Nami andaste da soli”.

Takeshi si alzò in piedi.

“Sono convinto che tu potessi trovarli prima. Invece hai permesso che Usumi rapisse parecchia gente” disse Reborn, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

Ribatté: “Io non sono come te, io non lascio Skull nei guai per i miei tornaconti”.

< Può usare la sua lingua velenosa da Yamamoto quanto vuole. Lo so che in fondo si sente un mostro molto più di quanto mi ci si senta io > rifletté l’ex-Arcobaleno del Sole.

“Sei sicuro che tu non volessi riunire tutti i fratelli e sorelle di Squalo in modo da portarli da Xanxus in un colpo solo?” chiese.

< Si è messo dei vestiti viola indosso. Penso lo abbia fatto per Skull. In questo è come suo padre, prima di una battaglia vera si ‘traveste’ per l’occasione > si disse.

Nami si avvicinò ai due, con le mani posate sui fianchi.

“Vogliamo darci una mossa? Io voglio godermi il divertimento” disse.

< In casa di una divinità come quella devono esserci creature uniche da affrontare > pensò.

Reborn si calò il cappello sul capo.

“Voglio solo sapere come hai trovato la strada, prima. Poi sono più che pronto per andare” disse, accarezzandosi la pistola.

Takeshi gli si avvicinò e gli porse l’anello della pioggia dei Vongola.

“L’ho rubato a Squalo” disse. Sulla gemma blu-azzurra dai sei lati c’era incisa una goccia.

Reborn assottigliò gli occhi.

“Oh, è vero. Sono cambiati dopo il futuro” sussurrò.

Takeshi annuì.

< Già, hanno assunto le sembianze che dovevano avere prima della faccenda degli orologi e del blocco temporale > pensò.

“Sono rimasti in argento, m a ora non hanno più i colori a decorarli. Si vede che la striscia su cui è stato scritto Vongola è stata aggiunta da Talbot ai tempi in un secondo momento.

Invece ai lati c’è il giglio dei Borbone” spiegò.

Reborn spostò lo sguardo dallo Yamamoto alla giovane strega dai capelli rossi.

“Le gemme richiamano più i gear di noi Saimon. Ha più senso che ogni triade del trinisette richiami le altre triadi” spiegò Nami.

“Sì, ma gli anelli dei Vongola richiamavano i ciucciotti per i colori, ma non gli anelli dei Mare” borbottò Reborn.

< Ora mi chiedo se i ciucciotti sono diventati qualcosa d’altro. Si saranno trasformati anche loro? Magari Talbot può renderli come degli anelli per noi ultimi Arcobaleno.

Avrei più potenza di fuoco > rifletté.

“L’anello del Cielo era l’unico che non fosse cambiato molto” spiegò Takeshi. Si grattò la spalla, indossava una giacca nera sotto la quale c’era una camicia viola. La cravatta era di un viola più scuro, come la fascia del suo cappello a falde larghe. “Inoltre era l’unico senza simboli Borbone”.

“Questo voleva dire che era falso”. Aggiunse Nami.

Takeshi annuì, estraendo l’anello del Cielo.

Spiegò: “Giotto voleva che Tsuna superasse ogni prova, quindi ha truccato l’anello. Così l’ho sbloccato”.

Reborn sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’anello cambiava forma. La gemma azzurra diveniva ovale, comparvero quattro ali d’argento.

Aveva un teschio con una tiara, lì dove negli altri c’era la fascia con su scritto Vongola. Ai lati manteneva i simboli Borbone.

Sulla gemma c’era un numero inciso, al posto dei simboli dei Guardiani.

< A quanto pare ha rubato anche quello di Xanxus. Non mi stupisce. Esattamente come Tsuna lo teneva spesso nascosto in un cassetto la notte > pensò l’Hitman.

“Le fiamme contenute in questo anello indicano la strada per il vero Giotto. Che si trova a casa di Usumi visto che lo ha sposato” disse Takeshi. Le sue scarpe lucide avevano i lacci di un viola luminoso.

“Per attivarlo ha utilizzato le fiamme di Giotto contenute nel bastone del falso Nono. Lo abbiamo rubato ieri”. Finì di spiegare Nami.

Reborn negò col capo.

“Siete proprio come vostro padre. Mi piace tutto questo_ Chaos_” sussurrò Reborn, estraendo la pistola.


	8. Fiamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
» Prompt: 18. Strega  
» N° parole: 167  
Lista: PumpNight 2020.

Fiamme

Nami alzò le braccia al cielo e con le fiamme della terra fece levitare delle catene, le utilizzò per trapassare gli avversari. Diversi vennero decapitati, altri si ritrovarono il petto gli arti passati da parte a parte, mentre gli anelli di metallo s’imbrattavano di sangue.

< Per il momento ci hanno mandato addosso solo le guardie, niente d’interessante. Se non vogliamo considerare quell’Hydra proprio all’entrata, ma è bastato strapparle le ali e farla precipitare su una montagna perché fosse vulnerabile.

Per un Super-hitman di livello 0 come Takeshi non è stato difficile ucciderla anche se era immortale > pensò la Simon.

Takeshi fece un fischio colpito e annuì, con espressione impressionata.

“Carino. Si vede che sei una strega” si complimentò.

Nami saltellò sul posto in una cascata di capelli rossi e gli concesse un sorriso.

Lo invogliò dicendo: “Fatemi vedere cosa potete fare con il mare, Capitano. Avete riavuto la vostra fiamma”.

Takeshi si leccò le labbra.

“Con molto piacere” sussurrò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano blu.


	9. Skull si riprende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
Prompt: A è vittima di un incidente mentre un pericolo incombe. Non si può muovere e fuggire. Toccherà a B fare qualcosa  
Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HIKT3Vvjwg; Frozen 2 - Show Yourself | Male Animatic.

Skull si riprende

“Come ti chiami?” domandò Takeshi, guardando il giovane uomo bloccato dai resti delle colonne che gli erano franate addosso. Era completamente immobilizzato e ricoperto, solo la testa era libera, ansimava respirando a fatica ed aveva il viso sporco di polvere di marmo bianca.

< Non era così che volevo conoscere la famiglia al completo di Squalo. Nami sta portando fuori la nonna, ma io non sto riuscendo a salivarli tutti. Combattere e distruggere gli avversari è stato facile, ma questo un po’, mi fa ancora un po’ male la testa e non devo essermi ripreso quanto vorrei > pensò Yamamoto.

“Mi chiamo Aleandro” esalò il prigioniero con un forte accento spagnolo. Chiuse gli occhi, sentiva il sapore del sangue in bocca, la sua testa gli dava delle fitte e sentì i suoi dati andare in tilt, diversi punti da doll avevano i fili scoperti in cui scorrevano delle fiamme.

Takeshi lo rassicurò dicendo: “Stai tranquillo. Ti porterò dal tuo re appena sarà possibile”. < Boss e re, tutti loro ne hanno uno, dovrei essere andato sul sicuro > pensò. Sentendosi rispondere: “Grazie” capì di non aver sbagliato.

“Ve ne volete già andare? Non così in fretta”. Nella sala franata a causa di un buco nero creato con le fiamme del cielo, deflagrò un pinnacolo dell’ultimo desiderio avvolto da fiamme del mare e della pioggia.

Takeshi venne sbalzato indietro dall’esplosione, utilizzò una barriera d’acqua per evitare di rimanere ferito, ma andò a sbattere contro una parete alle sue spalle, il contraccolpo fu tale da confonderlo, sputando sangue precipitò a terra, nel muro aveva lasciato il segno del suo corpo.

“Questa è la mia occasione per tenerti qui con me per sempre…” sussurrò una figura in ombra, apparendo davanti a lui. Era avvolta da pulsante oscurità fusa alla fiamma appena conflagrata.

Takeshi si rialzò in piedi e impugnò la sua arma con entrambe le mani, il battito cardiaco accelerato. “Usumi” esalò, pensando: < Devo proteggere Aleandro. Piuttosto che farli fuggire sarebbe pronto a ucciderli >.

“Tu sei ancora un bocciolo, perfetto come lo era lui” soffiò Usumi. Apparve di fronte a Takeshi e gli accarezzò la guancia, sorridendogli e Yamamoto sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

“Allontanati da lui”. Usumi corrugò la fronte sentendo una voce alle sue spalle. “Adesso” intimò Skull.

Usumi si voltò lentamente e piegò le labbra in un ghigno. “Credevo di essere finalmente riuscito a spezzare la tua mente una volta per tutte. Perché continui a resistere?” gli domandò.

Skull spiccò un balzò e cercò di aprirlo a metà utilizzando una spada, Usumi scivolò all’indietro evitando il colpo. Skull assunse una posizione di combattimento e si mise davanti a Takeshi.

“Prendi Aleandro e scappa” intimò l’ex-Arcobaleno.

Takeshi bisbigliò: “Tu te la svignerai appena saremo lontani come al solito, vero?”.

Skull ghignò. “Mi conosci. Sono peggio di una lucertola” lo rassicurò.

Takeshi si mise a correre verso Aleandro, inginocchiato innanzi a lui iniziò a spostare le rocce. Usumi andò nella sua direzione, ma venne raggiunto da frammenti ingigantiti dalle fiamme della nuvola che lo lanciarono verso il fondo del salone.

“Pensi di battere un dio con simili trucchetti?!” tuonò Usumi. “Sei solo la mia ‘sguattera’!”.

Takeshi si caricò Aleandro in spalla, dopo averlo liberato, dicendogli gentilmente: “Mi occuperò io di te, non preoccuparti. Appena saremo al sicuro ti riparerò, ormai sto imparando parecchie nozioni meccaniche”.

Aleandro si aggrappò a lui, mentre Takeshi correva via, alle loro spalle le fiamme oscure si erano trasformate in un mare melmoso che si manifestava con giganteschi cavalli al galoppo.

La mareggiata di fiamme venne fermata da un nuovo pinnacolo dell’ultimo desiderio, avvolto da splendenti fiamme del sole.

“Caos!

Per l’uscita di qua!” li richiamò Reborn e Takeshi si mise a correre nella sua direzione.


	10. Il rimprovero di Ryohei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Solo un minuto di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Il rimprovero di Ryohei

«Takeshi, possibile che tu non riesca a capirlo?! Saresti potuto morire!» gridò Ryohei, stringendo i pugni. «Pensavo che le cose le facessimo tutti insieme! Non puoi escluderci!» sbraitò.

Takeshi sgranò gli occhi.

«Siamo uomini all’Estremo! Noi facciamo squadra, siamo una famiglia, non ci dimentichiamo degli altri» ringhiò Sasagawa, abbassando lo sguardo. «Se non fosse stato per Kyoko non lo avrei mai saputo». Indietreggiò di un passo e abbassò la voce: «Io lo capisco che sei solo un ragazzino. Anche io da più piccolo mi tenevo tutto dentro, ma… Pensavo fossi cambiato, che non lasciassi più nessuno indietro.

Come pensi che si senta Sawada a non sapere niente? Se quelle persone sono importanti per te, dovremmo conoscerle anche noi».

Yamamoto lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé e serrò gli occhi, mormorando: «Mi dispiace, fratellone».

Ryohei s’irrigidì ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

«Anche Mochida si sarà così spaventato, solo che… ero così arrabbiato» gemette.

Ryohei gli sollevò la testa e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. «Senti, come maggiore, devo dare il buon esempio. Ho un’idea. Perché non mi aiutate tutt’insieme a liberarmi dal mio demone? Potremo organizzare un torneo tutt’insieme».

Takeshi gli sorrise, rispondendo: «Sarebbe fantastico. Vado ad avvertire Hayato e gli altri». Sciolse l’abbraccio e ridacchiò, notando l’espressione contrariata dell’altro. «Promettimi, però, che non dirai al tuo sensei o agli altri Varia dei fratelli e delle sorelle di Squalo. O Xanxus vorrà salvarli tutti».

“Promesso» rispose Ryohei, annuendo. «Solo una cosa… Come sta Skull?».

«In questo momento è a consolare Enma. Con ‘nonna’ puoi sempre stare sicuro di una cosa, se è in sé riuscirà a sfuggire, è più sfuggente di una lucertola» rispose Takeshi. "Per ora il ‘matrimonio’ di Skull è stato di nuovo rimandato" pensò.


End file.
